Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: [[Dog the Bounty Hunter]] [Justin x OC and Leland x OC] When Dog and the team go after Kale Kaile, they use the help of Makani and Noelani Kaile, his younger sisters. A bond is formed between Dog's son, Leland and nephew Justin and things change around Da


Da Kine hardly looked like anything special from the front. It was just a modest whitewashed building, same as the ones it was connected to on either side. The front of the office was all windows. Its shades were usually pulled up, to let the great Hawaiian sun in. On the door were the words: Da Kine Bail Bonds, and below them, E Komo Mai, a traditional Hawaiian phrase meaning 'Welcome'. These words showed the characteristic open and welcoming air of the office, and of all Hawaii, for that matter. Da Kine was famous. Modest, but famous.

The reason - or rather, the man behind the reason - was Duane Chapman, although most people knew him by his nickname: Dog. Dog and his 'bounty hunting' had caught the attention of a television station, and now Dog and the whole Da Kine office had their own show. The show mainly revolved around Dog and his 'hunting' and capturing of fugitives, but he never lost an opportunity to make sure that the rest of his team got credit, too. Who made up his team? There was Dog's brother Tim, Dog's son's Duane Lee and Leland, Dog's nephew Justin - the newest recruit -, and Beth, who was, more or less, Dog's wife.

At the moment, Dog was sitting at a desk, something he hardly ever did. He had papers in front of him. These were of one of his latest fugitives, a man by the name of Kale Kai'e'e. Kale wasn't really a man, though. He was still a boy in Dog's eyes. Only 24. He had been booked on possession of marijuana and theft multiple times. Such a sad state he'd fallen into. Dog shook his head. And he had two younger sisters, who each were cosigners on the papers. By all accounts this was a case of a boy that had been so good before, but had fallen into the fisherman's net of drugs and crime. Dog shook his head again. He was still just a boy...

As the day began; Beth sat there reading the paperwork on the man that was called Kale Kai'e'e. At the age of how young the male was that they had to get was shocking to her. Of course, in Colorado they had brought in younger people than Kale but in Hawaii- they hadn't really grabbed people that were under twenty five. As Beth cleared her throat she looked out of her office seeing Leland. He was twenty-nine and even then, that was still young to her.

The buxom blonde sat in the Da Kine Bail Bonds and read the phone number. "Duane, did you call the co-signer...s?" she asked loudly before standing up. She wore a pair of jeans and a brown short sleeved t-shirt. Her long hair went down on her mid-back today and was curled; of course. Walking out of the office, she nodded a hello to Duane Lee, Leland, Tim and Justin before stepping into the nice office that belonged to her basic husband. "CO-signers are Kale's two sisters. The one that signed that day was Makani Kaiee." she said. "And the other. Well, I can't read the signature." he shrugged.

"Noelani," Dog said, nodding as he looked at the paper. "Yeah, that's Noelani Kailee's signature." He looked up at his wife. "We need to get this guy today, Beth. His bail's up, and I don't want to have to pay the 20,000 we'd owe on him."

Beth nodded, "Of course." she stated. She then looked at Justin, Leland and Tim. "Meeting." she stated as she sat down on the black leather couch.

Leland; who wore a pair of black jeans and a white wife beater with his hat backwards walked into Duane's office and sat down across from his basically stepmother and pulled up Kale's profile on his laptop.

Tim and Justin followed Leland into the office and took a seat. "What've we got on this guy, Le?" Justin asked, looking over at his cousin.

Leland read off the charges as he watched his dad write them down. "Possession in the 1st. Number of Burglary in the 2nd." he stated quickly. "And it's got the sisters' addresses and phone numbers."

Dog looked up from what he was writing. "Yeah. I gotta call either one or both of these sisters and see where our guy Kale's at. Once we get some info, we're gonna go out right then and there to see if we can get him."

Beth nodded before sighing, "Don't you get soft, Big Daddy. You always do with girls and they doop you." she stated as Leland smirked quietly.

"I talked to them when they came in here before to cosign. They're both good girls. I think we can trust them," he assured.

Beth nodded, "Okay."

Leland smirked over at Justin. "They were nice girls alright, " he laughed quietly.

Justin laughed. "Yeah, bra, they-"

"Hey, you two, I don't want you to get all caught up in this, you hear me? We gotta concentrate on getting Kale."

Leland nodded, "Yes, Dad." he stated before nodding his head quickly as he smirked over at Justin.

"Call the girls," Beth stated. "One or the other. we've got to get a lead."

Dog nodded. He picked up the phone and dialed one of the numbers that was on the sheet...

---------xoxoxoxoxox------------

"Makani I swear if you don't get out of there soon..."

Noelani Kaiee pounded on the door of the bathroom. Her sister had been in there for nearly a half hour now. There was just no reason for a person to use the bathroom that long. "Kaikaina, please..." Noe called again.

Leland leaned back in his chair and smiled gently as he heard the phone ring.

Makani smirked as she finished doing her hair and jumped out of the bathroom. "Patience, sista. Patience." She stated as she pushed past her, walking out to the living room; hearing the phone ring. "Aloha?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Yes, this is Dog Chapman, is Makani there?"

This is she." she said, "Hello, Dog. How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" he questioned.

Very good." she stated.

"That's good. Listen, the bond's up on your brother Kale today, and we gotta bring him in or else I have to pay it, and to be honest I don't have 20,000 dollars lying around. Do you know where he is?"

Looking at her nails she thought to herself. "Uhh, yes." she said. "He goes to Kona a lot, mainly to spend his cash on dope." she said quietly.

Dog let out a sigh. "Alright, is there a way you can reach him right now?"

His phone is disconnected," she said as she heard Leland sigh quietly. She then looked at the bathroom door. "Noelani!" She shouted out. "Tell me you've got Kale's number!"

"Yeah, I do, why?" Noe called, sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Dog wants it." she said quietly. "Kale's bond is up today.." she informed.

Leland remembered Noelani. He met her and her little sister a long time ago before Kale was bonded out. He smirked gently at the two sister's speaking.

Noe's face fell slightly. "It is?" she asked her sister, coming out and over to her. "God, already?" Noelani frowned. "Wow."

She nodded before speaking into the phone. "Mr. Dog, I don't know about my sister, but I am willing to help you in any way possible." she said, making it known.

"Me too," Noe called out, so Dog could hear her. "I have his number."

," Dog said, getting a piece of paper. "What is it, Noelani?"

Noelani took the phone from Makani and gave Dog her brother's phone number. "He usually hangs out in the park or down by the canal."

"Okay, thanks you guys. Why don't you give me a call, you know, if he calls you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye." Dog hung up the phone.

Makani nodded at Noe before looking at her nails and the phone as it was hung up. "Damn.." she said, "Do you think we'll be on TV?" she asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Beth spoke after Dog hung up. "I say that we go to the sister's house. Just in case." she suggested.

Leland thanked Beth quietly for this, "Sounds like a good idea, Pops."

"I have no idea, Kai," Noelani said with a laugh, messing her sister's hair. "Maybe if we're lucky, yeah?" Noelani went back into the bathroom.

Dog nodded. "Yeah. Minimal gear though. This guy's not dangerous, and if he's at the sisters' house, just from what I know about him, he wouldn't be packing."

She nodded quickly as she turned on the television, looking around quietly before her attention rested on the television screen.

"He's the family criminal then?" Beth asked before standing up fixing her outfit. "Leland, Justin, you come with me. Duane Lee and Tim; with Dog. Like usual, boys." she shrugged.

Leland nodded as he pulled on his bullet proof vest and sighed gently before pulling on his sunglasses. "Let's go."

In ten minutes' time, Noe was back out of the bathroom. She went into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. "You want anything?" Noelani called.

Dog kissed Beth once before going out the back door. He waited for the rest of them to come out to do the customary prayer before moving out.

Justin brought up the rear, and shut the door after he was outside.

Makani shook her ead, "No thanks." she shouted out. Of course, there were only about two years in between the sisters. As the twenty-two year old ran a hand through her hair, she sighed.

Beth took Dog's hand and Leland's quietly before waiting for everyone to get in the small circle.

Noelani came into the living room and took a seat next to her sister on the couch, sitting cross-legged. "Anything good on?" she asked, taking a sip of the juice.

"Lord we pray that You help us get Kale and bring him in without bringing harm to anyone, and that he has the power to turn his life around. In Your name, Amen."

"Hahaha, Mr. Leland!" she giggled as she watched a recorded episode of Dog. "Ha..."

Leland nodded, "Amen." he said at the same time as Beth. "Let's go get this guy." he said before climbing into Beth's car.

"Where?" Noe asked, looking up quickly.

"And hopefully we get to see the sisters, right bra?" Justin asked with a smirk, leaning in to his cousin so that he wouldn't be heard.

She giggled and pointed to the screen. "Mmm, and there's Justin." she grinned. "We got to meet them," she said in a sing song voice.

Leland chuckled, "Hell yes, Bradda." he smirked nodding his head.

She nodded gently and looked at the screen. "We win!"

Leland shrugged, "We just...won't make it mash with work." he smirked.

Noe stopped giggling now. "Yeah, but remember why we know them..."

"Good idea," Justin said, nodding.

In fifteen minutes' time, the two vehicles arrived at the Kaiees' residence. Dog and his team got out and gathered in front of the vehicles. "Now I just want to go up and see if he's here. Leland, Justin, you guys come with me."

-To Be Continued!


End file.
